Eavesdropping
by Valenanna
Summary: Gui x Prince, Gui overhears Prince talking to wicked and finds out just who Prince really is. How does Prince react?


"Wicked stop treating me like a girl"

"But you are a girl Xiao Lan"

"No in game I'm not. I'm Prince! A GUY! And I want to be treated like one"

Gui nearly had a heart attack as he overheard this conversation. Prince was Feng Lan! His student! A Girl! He still had his hand up to knock on Prince's door but didn't know what to do.

_If I stand here to long he'll, NO she'll open the door and realize I was eavesdropping_.

"I love you Xiao Lan" Wicked announced. Gui just stopped cold.

"I'm sorry Zhuo-gege but"

"You like someone else don't you?" Silence "Is it Gui."

Gui nearly passed out from happiness and shock.

"He'll never like me in return though." Gui frowned. That couldn't be right. Shirley he had made his feelings obvious from the start. Did she like someone else after all. Wicked must have been wondering the same thing as Prince answered the unasked question.

"He only likes Prince! Guys..." She sighed

_Oh_, Gui thought. She thinks I'm gay.

"Are you sure he's gay... I mean completely." Gui was taken aback was Wicked... Helping him!

"I'm sure," Prince said darkly, Gui could hear the beginning of sobs on her words. "When I first met him he made it quite clear he likes guys a lot more than some 'squishy girls'"

Gui had said that but he had been joking at the time. He had liked girls until he met Prince and well he supposed he still did now. He was about to knock again. Declare his love and fix all misunderstandings when suddenly the door slammed open. Prince stopped saw Gui and turned pale.

"What did you hear?" She asked teeth clenched and fear in her eyes.

"Xiao Lan" He breathed lovingly.

Prince hit Gui over the head with the blunt end of his dao and ran of crying "Stupid Gui!"

Gui was simply dumbfounded.

Gui tried to find Prince to fix the misunderstanding but she had already logged off. As he was walking back down from Prince's room an angry Lolidragon came across his path. Wicked was no where to be seen. It seemed like he logged off to go after Feng Lan in real life.

"What did you do to Prince!" Lolidragon said with her most frightening tone.

"Nothing, I-I found out who he is." Gui looked hopelessly depressed.

"I see..." Lolidragon looked contemplative which was much more frightening than her angry. "And how do you feel about who she is?"

"Even you KNEW!" Gui looked heartbroken. "Nothing's changed. I still love her! As much as before! I wish she knew that. I had told her age, gender, appearance, none of that mattered because I loved her!"

"Then tell her again. But in the real world so you know that she will believe you."

"You even knew she liked me back?" Gui asked. Lolidragon had a sparkle in her eye but said nothing.

"Just don't tell her in front of the school or anything like that Gui. You still have to keep her identity secret."

The alarms went off for both Gui and Lan to go to school.

"Lan! Make me breakfast!" Yang Ming shouted.

"Make your own, I'm not going to school today!"

Yang Ming surprisingly ran into her sisters room to demand what happened. Lan told him about her feelings for Gui and about him finding out that she was a girl.

"You are coming to school." Yang Ming said and on a side note said "And make me breakfast!"

Gui was sitting at his desk worriedly. _What if she decides not to come today! _Gui thought. He unhappily sank deeper and deeper into his chair. The bell rand and Feng Lan hadn't shown up. Gui was about to start his lesson when he saw... Yang Ming! dragging his sister into class.

Gui sighed and began his lesson.

Lan was terrified Gui didn't look at her once in class. He was going to tell her he hated her she knew it. Or worse he would just keep ignoring her. Five minutes before the end of the lecture Gui looked at her and said. "Oh yeah! Feng Lan could you stay after class for a bit!"

Is that what she was now... an after thought. She was bracing herself for the heartbreak of her life.

"I'll see you at home!" Her brother said as he left, smiling way to brightly. This only made Feng Lan mad.

When everyone else had left the room Gui closed and locked the door. Feng Lan just stood by the front of the class looking at her feet.

"Prince," Gui said simply.

"I'm not Prince I'm Feng Lan," she said irately.

"I-I L..."

"I don't want to hear it _professor._" She said thinking he was going to say he hated her or something like that.

"Oh... I thought you felt the same way."

"I do, I hate myself too right now," Feng Lan said bitterly as she reached for the door.

"WAIT!" Gui nearly had a heart attack (Again.) He reached out pulled Feng Lan from the door and kissed her. She just stood there for a second stunned. Then she pushed him away.

"I'M NOT PRINCE!" She said on the verge of tears.

"I don't care! You don't look like Prince but you are him! You act like him and you talk like him, you even stand like him. Didn't I tell you before! Gender doesn't matter! I love you Feng Lan not your face or your looks. YOU!"

"You're bi then?" She said still not sure if she should believe him.

"Before I met you I never liked a guy! It's always been you I loved, so much that even gender didn't deter me!"

"Really?" She asked she looked so uncertain and afraid so Gui did the only thing he could think of and pulled her into another kiss. She stood there again for a second and then she kissed back. Gui was in heaven. He had been waiting so long for her to kiss him like that, for her to even return his affections. The door was locked and there were no windows so for over an hour the two of them experienced ecstasy, just being in each others arms with the occasional kiss.

When Feng Lan returned home her brother didn't ask where she'd been. He looked like he knew. "I hope you didn't hurt Zhuo too much" He said. Then he had to go and spoil the moment by demanding dinner.

When Prince logged in that night she was immediately PMed by Gui. "Can we tell anyone?" She thought this over.

"Just Odd Squad and the people who know who I am." She said. "Oh and Sunshine and Kenshin."

Just then she was immediately attacked by Gui with his usual antics. "Your Highness!" He exclaimed then PMed her again. "Why don't we go somewhere more private."


End file.
